2016_steinenfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Liu
Winter Winter When the white fluffy flakes fall from the sky Like angels falling from heaven Dancing, spinning, swirling through the wind Only to lay on the ground and turn to snow As their beautiful figure slowly melts away Into an endless white carpet that goes on, on, and on Coating the evergreen trees that gain joy from the icy air Coating the bare forest of sorrowful branches waiting for spring to come to rejuvenate them Coating the homes of the freezing creatures, burrowing down into a long hibernation And turning rocky mountains white Christmas trees start singing, hoping to be the special one picked Flowers shrivel away, lost in the infinite miles of white Hot chocolate scents are in the air Snow starts crying from the warmth, melting into sad puddles Coats and jackets start disappearing, enveloped by dark, haunting closets Winter screams it's last battle cry as a single flake drops down and melts away Spring has won the everlasting war at last Spring Spring Flowers rise from their long hibernation underground Blooming full of joy, spreading the scent of nature through the air Magnets to butterflies, food to bees Colorful, wonderful, grown with excruciating care Birds flying through warm, humid skies Spring has opened its eyes A bear awakens from its dark, deep slumber Thinking, wondering, how long until summer? A cloud, pouring its soul out Makes a rainbow shine so bright The people are chasing and chasing it, from day, and up until night Night, when the bloomers are sleeping And the little children are weeping Because when they open their eyes, Flowers will say "Bummer!" Because it is time for summer Summer Summer Haiku Poems Fun Days At The Beach Crashing Waves, Ocean Breeze, Sand Between Toes Summer Fun Filling The Air No School Bullies Are Usurping No Repetitive, Redundant, Boring, Long School Days Tons Of Fortuitous Summer Days End Of Marking Period 1 Fall Leaves combine with the autumn breeze Branches left in their wake The wood is calling Whistling in the wind The season of red is coming Pumpkins litter the ground The deer frolic in the orange land Animals scurry in the trees Foraging for food Stealing from the plants, preparing Preparing for winter's wrath Time Time is a necessity As much as our need to breathe Tick tock Goes the clock Waving it's hands in the air Time is precious It's not always there Many people would like to steal it Keep it for their selves But time is like a merit You have earn it Save it Keep it Give it Claim it It's the ultimate form of money You can't do anything without it It's really kind of funny How nature made the world balanced Because the people with no time have the most money And vice versa too, don't doubt it! Entry 1 MP2 Lonely Loneliness It's a monster It's a seductress, pulling you in Bringing you to it Some people have a chance to flee Some do not One big mistake Can make loneliness your best friend Captured in it's vice-like grip Trapped like a butterfly in a net, there is no escape Until there is One big person Can be your best friend Lifts the net away Free to fly and stray But instead, you stay And loneliness will never catch you again Identity Identity It's you, or is it me? Everyone wants it to be good No matter if it should Do you chose it? Do you lose it? Who will ever know? The choice is yours Or is it not? Depends on who you are But is who you are your choice? It's confusing, huh? It all told by a question mark If it's there, or if it's not It shows your deepest grievances Your awards and your achievements Is it worth showing your identity So people can see the good, but the bad as well, persee? Entry 2 MP2 End Of Marking Period 2 Ocean Glistening under a glorious, golden sun Waving to the shore Birds zoom overhead Fish bob underneath Swaying side to side against the wind Everlasting, ever-changing, immense and frightening Innocence Starts out the moment God grants you life, comes out of a cage Awakening, taking a first breath Grows up with you, fades slowly like a yellowing page The opposite of Pinocchio A paper cut each time you fill with rage Tearing, slow as ice forming A trade for maturity takes place, haunts you like a plague And innocence is passed on to a new age Remember Remember Remember the days where a simple "boo" Entertained you for hours on end Remember Remember the days when you dreamed you could be fantasy Heroes to save the day, damsels in distress Remember Remember the days when the thing that made your year Was learning how to read Remember Remember the days where your first step into primary school Was a dream come true Remember Remember the days where you had races for who could Multiply the fastest, for the prize of a piece of gum Remember Remember the days where being in the 3rd grade Made you feel like an adult Remember Remember the days when you would race to recess To get to the swings Remember Remember the days when the last day of the last grade Was an amazing and terrible thing Remember Remember now Remember now because if you don't The next time you Remember You won't Remember And the happy days of now Will fade into the abyss Of Forget Cancer Cancer Wreaking havoc on souls Like a dragon Fire-breathing A corrupting vine Slithering throughout The pristine forest of A young mind Turning gold Black and shriveled Water fights back Darkness fades away Though takes away the trees The forest is now gold again Only without the nature Only a golden landscape Only the ground Only no nature to be found Takes the bushes Away, feeds on them Until pushed away again Dancing Dancing Swaying left and right The music guides the pace Starlit in the night Emotions of a lady's last grace Ever so delicate Wreaked with emotion Hard work and etiquette Beautiful in every notion Worth the lack of rest and repose Unique like a flaming sea In a bouquet of white daises stands a single rose A whisper of what dance could be Sunshine Sunshine Golden beams of light Warding off shadows dark Displaying a gleaming yellow Glistening, glittering, glimmering Prismatic colors shining Illuminating the iridescent world Shimmering in radiant pride Staring Earth in the face Sick Sick Red dots, pimple pots, horrible goo Sick nose, sore throat, piles of tissues Stay in bed Face all red Stuck in a life with the flu Smile Smile Shining teeth so blaring white Lights up the world in the middle of night Picture day Blew away Won the award without a fight Sister Sister Anchor in the sea Pulls you out of hard places Thanking her always Sister Ground and gravity Prevents you from floating off Thanking her always Sister Helps you fly up, up Lets you be a bird up high Thanking her always Sister Needs your help also Needs you for comfort when sad Thanking you always Momma Told Me Momma Told Me When I was 1, my momma told me I'm her love and I deserve to be free That I was a joy, I was a bundle of glee When I was 2, my momma told me I was a fast learner, starting to speak And I was strong girl standing up on my feet But When I was 3, my momma told me I needed to be stronger to make it through, Pre School And so I bombed the place, like 1 2 3 Then When I was 4, my momma told me, I was smart, learning a b c, And I was intelligent, starting to read Books When I was 5, my momma told me I'm gonna rule school in elementary 'Cause I was the top of my class, you see Then When I was 6, my momma told me I went through kinder like it was a breeze Woosh When I was 7, my momma told me That My first grade was underneath my feet 'Cause I was up to #88 counting And I was up to 100 I was just too lazy Then When I was 8, my momma told me, I was growing up, started off as a seed But I was in 2nd grade, should be starting to see That The world was not bending over for me That I had to start working, it would not be easy I Was in my 2nd year golf-golfing And My swing was perfect, the Tiger Woods Mini Then When I was 9, my momma told me I was acing school, no b c d's And I loved my 2nd year of my class A.T. Then When I was 10, my momma told me I was going to my first summer camping That When I was gone and going, she would miss me And Next year I'll have a new school, middle racing When I was 11, my momma told me I couldn't have the cat I wanted or a puppy But Then I begged her, ask for a hamster please But Then my sister told me hamsters are boring She Suggested something making my life complete I Told my mom I wanted a cavy And Now I have 2 guinea pigs, they make me happy End of 3rd MP Beginning of 4th MP Atari Breakout Atari Breakout Blue slate, grey ball Hit the blocks, bounce off the wall Blue, green, yellow, orange and red Bang them down lay them into bed Lives like a timer, 54321 Fail and waste in the game makes sure you'll be done Friend Friend Shields you from the storm of Mother's wrath Talks with you, then shares a laugh With them is fun Until the day is done Then each is on their own path Art Art Every line makes a smile Every brush makes a sound Every scratch Like a sliding panel Of a pencil Hours and hours Put into a piece of Art Drawing, erasing, redoing Drawing, erasing, redoing Picture perfect portraits Real life images of Family Dad Me Popping from Paper Like Art Red Snow Sneak Peak At The Story Princess laying in her bed, Daddy's words got to her head, Mother's loss will turn to gold, Diamond leaves, has a story to mold. Red bird captures her so sweet, Wakes up cautious, Mother she'll meet, Learns to fight throughout the night, Skills are shining like bright light. Finds a prison, trapped inside, Never to leave or else she'll die. Learns a secret not to be told, Visits family ever bold. Makes up for a hate so strong, Demands repayment ever long. Red bird protects from the storm, Discovers something in her dorm. Side by side the saviors run, Project slaying must be done. Ends the ruling with a curse, In the black he will immerse. Rises up from void so deep, Daylight, Sunshine he will reap. Hunger Games Short Summary Comes to the capital event A ball is rolled, a ball is spent Sweet sweet child taken away Cat takes her place so she can stay Brought to luxury dressed in black Learns to shoot, learns to smack Looks through competition, heart Little girl ain't look the part To the Arena, in the middle Gets not much, gets so little Runs and runs for her life Coming at her with a knife Escaping with a baker boy Helps him out, ever so coy Wins the match with a friend Both their lives they will end Good trick works, lets them go Watches yearning as they go Where I'm From I am from a white crib A soft bed by my parent's side From a purple pacifier Sucking the worries of a toddler away I am from the toy room From plush pandas of every size, Beach balls bigger than me From a small space that seemed as big as the world I am from the evening feast From platters of sticky cakes And bowls of white rice Overflowing everywhere like the ocean trapped in a thumbnail I am from a milky pool Somehow captured into a single cup From a jelly squeeze And ripe tangerines I am from learning from sisters From a rocket scientist From Isaac Newton A gourmet chef A history writer I am from family From undying love From first priorities From passion, persistence, and perseverance, the three p's From home, home, home Sleepy Guinea Pig Sleepy Guinea Pig Soft little guinea Makes me so happy Bundled by a blanket Tiny as an anklet Silky buff cream fur Teeny feet a blur As a nightmare comes Of no more yummy plums Crested ombre hair Petted by a Claire Cute nose goes twitch twitch Cute mouth goes switch switch A carrot it will keep As it goes back to sleep. Stardew Valley Stardew Valley Wake up in the morning at 6 Energy full, could even do kicks Walk outside to water crops Picking up some parsnips tops Check the chickens and their eggs Mayo selling like new legs Into town to give some gifts So friendly, villagers give me lifts Watching new, cool, short cutscenes Friendship points with rebellious teens To the mines in caves so dark Stone and jade, chests full of bark Sticky slimes and scary ghouls Health bar down from digging moles Pickaxe works, swing swing swing Diamonds and minerals make cha-ching! $$ Up to Robins for some plants Can't get an upgrade, no money she rants Back to Marnie's to get some cows New crops from Pierre's that I will douse Abigail wants amethyst Purple gems she can't resist Linus yearning for some yams Sam needs Joja's cola scams Leah's marketing for foraged goods Bundles need mushrooms in the Secret Woods Caroline and Jodi are best friends Jodi's waiting for her husband Kent Penny and Pam don't get along Vincent and Jas are singing a song Gus is working behind his shop Clint woos Emily to make proud his pop *Red Snow* Chapter One The cool, nighttime breeze tickled her bare legs. The sorrowful song of the morning blue birds could still be heard from the open window of Elise's magnificent penthouse as she lied sobbing into her plush, feather stuffed pillow. I am 16. I will not cry, she thought. Wiping the nearly dried tears from her face, she stood up and looked into the mirror. She wore a slim, red, silk dress that accentuated her perfections, a golden necklace with a bronze snowflake pendant, and a pair of gleaming white heels with 5 karat diamonds on each. "What am I crying for? My father, the king of England, can buy me anything!" Anything but friends... she thought miserably. She could have anything she wanted, except for friends. She was not allowed outside of the castle grounds. Day after day, night after night, she wandered aimlessly across the palace, interacting with nobody but the servants, who were her great friends, but turned white with fear at even the mention of her dad. Her father, King Ethan the 3rd, was a tyrant. He burned houses down for entertainment, listened to drowning people as his sleeping lullaby, and his joker was an executioner that killed the poor on sight. Her dream was to escape this horrid nightmare, and rid the world of her father once and for all. However, when she told this to anyone, they simply said, "You don't know what it's like to be poor." They were right, she didn't, but she did know what it was like to have a monster for a father, and she was positive anything, anything, was better then that. She vowed that someday, she would walk freely outside of these prison castle walls. Escape I will, escape I won't. Escape I will, escape I won't. This is what Elise tells herself everyday, picking the petals from a thorny rose in the blooming castle garden, even though it was winter. It always lands on won't. Elise sighs. She is unable to enjoy the warm rays of sun, extravagant flowers, merry cobblestone pathways and the chirping birds without company. She laughs as a passing breeze dances by and tickles her stomach, but her tune is sad and mellow. She hears her voice, and her sadness turns into pure determination. She would escape. An idea popped into her head. She had a plan. She raced past the palace guards, leaving a stunned look on their faces as a whiff of her perfume found their noses, and ran up the marble stairs. She slammed the door to her penthouse, and locked herself in her secret lab, where she planned to escape. She had carved out the room surrounded in clay herself. Nobody else except for her most trusted servant, Bella, knew about this room. She yanked the white dresser that she moved from her bedroom to there open. Pulling out her treasured blueprints, she started to plot. Alright, so the castle walls are 15 ft. high with barbed wire with 1 ft. high electric prongs. On each side and corner there are three guards, and in the entrance there is a barbed wire gate and five royal guards, though three of them sleep. I could either find a way over the wall, or I could distract the guards. A cheeky smile found home on Elise's face. Distract the guards! She was about to start drawing the already spinning wonder of her mind out on the blue map of the kingdom when she heard a light knock on her door. "Madam, your dinner is prepared." "Come in, Bella!" Bella opened the door and entered her secret room. She was dressed in her forest green maid dress, a white apron, one inch black heels, and a grin. Her dinner was nowhere to be found, as Elise knew, it being 8:00. They conversed for a while, before Bella was called to duty by the other maids 20 minutes later. As the door fell shut, Elise already missed Bella's presence, but she knew that she should really get a move on with her plan. Now, time for real work, Elise said with a sigh.Okay, so, I either distract all the guards with a noise, or I distract only the woken guards somehow without noise. Elise decided to distract all of them. She didn't want to chance waking all the guards by accident. So, I'll pretend I'm in distress nearby the gate entrance, and when the guards get up to help me, I'll dash out the gate that they already opened, and I'll slam the gate shut with the controls outside the gate. Elise called it a night, put her materials away in her ornate white dresser, and locked up her secret room. She fell asleep that night with a mischievous smile plastered on her face. Chapter Two The next morning, Elise woke up at half past 8. Breathing in the crisp morning air, Elise strutted up to her closet to pick out a new outfit. She chose a summery light pink maxi dress, white flats, and a red ruby headband that complimented her flowing auburn hair. After freshening up, she walked down to get some breakfast. Elise's eyes lit up as she saw Bella making her signature meal. "Bella! You did not! That takes you two hours to make!" Elise exclaimed. "Only the best for you!" Bella replied, hosting a smile that went from ear to ear. Elise felt like she was in heaven when she smelled the seductive smell of Bella's golden brown pancakes, fried bacon, and homemade ice cream on chocolate mousse cake. "For that," Elise said with her mouth full of melt-in-your-mouth pancakes, "We are going to the mini-mall downstairs, and I'm buying you new outfits." "Shopping spree!!!" Bella squealed. Elise groaned with happiness as the last scrumptious piece of bacon disappeared in her mouth. "Girl, you got mad cooking skills!" Elise yelled. "To the mall we go!" Bella shouted back, already running down the red and gold hallway. Elise laughed a little under her breath at Bella's exuberant attitude, and then ran fast down the hallway to catch up to Bella, who was already pressing the button. Elise finally got to the elevator, hands on her knees and panting, but there in one piece. "Elise I-" Bella froze mid-sentence. Elise shot her a questioning look, said, "What was that about?" and started to turn around, and was stunned at what she saw. "Hello, ladies," Elise's father said in his icy cold voice, snickering. "Going somewhere?" he asked. The king had a velvet cloak on, with gems littering the edges, as well as red silk leggings and silver boots-what you would expect a normal medieval king to look like. There was just one main difference separating him from the others, to signify the true King Ethan the 3rd-he had a crown of skulls. Elise had been haunted by the skull all her life, its jagged edges made of teeth, the hollow eyes that were always watching you on the back of her head, devoid of emotion, stuck in an expression of eternal grief. It was times like this that Elise wished her mother was here, but she was brutally murdered after Father discovered she had birthed a boy. The last memory Elise had of her was lying in a pearl white crib, her mother Rose leaning over, her brown locks brushing over the tip of her nose. She had kissed her forehead, whispered, "I love you, little one," and then she never saw her again. Shaking out of her stupor, she answered the king. "Father, I was simply showing Bella how to use the new laundry wash in the clothes store downstairs." King Ethan simply snickered again, and then brushed past the girls. Bella's face slowly returned to its normal color. "I know you've told me the King would never harm me being afraid of what you'd do, but he still scares every last squirt of fudge out of me." Laughing and rolling her eyes at Bella's lame joke, Elise tugged on Bella's dress. "Come on, Bella, lets just get this over with," Elise told her, stepping into the silver elevator. "Coming!" Bella shouts, just barely slipping into the closing crevasse of the elevator. The old elevator groaned in effort from lowering the two girls. Stepping out onto the weathered satin mat, the girls rushed to Maids a' Many. "Eeeeek!" Bella exclaimed, a glowing ball of light in the dimly lit room. She swept through the floor in what seemed like 30 seconds, and came back with overflowing hands of the newest trends. "I'm gonna try them on now!" She screamed in Elise's ear. Elise rolled her eyes again and said "You don't have to." Seeing Bella's quizzical look, Elise explained, "I'm buying all of them!" the warmth returning to her tone. Bella hugged her and they left the mall. Back in her room, Elise commenced the gathering of materials for her escape while Bella wore all of her new dresses, one by one. "Alright," Elise said, exhausted from her search. "I've got a gallon of water, canned food, a can opener, some utensils, beef jerky, and a huge sweater and some shorts in one bag. In the other, I have the 10,000 dollars I stole from Father's throne, a knife, a gun, bullets, gunpowder, a bow and arrow, band aids, and some meds," she said. "Am I missing anything?" "Am," Bella said in a tone that sounded like it was completely obvious, "Ya need some fancy clothes, girl!" "What will that do for me-" Bella cut her off. "I can assure you you will need fancy clothes at some point," she replied, while shoving her four different dresses and two different pairs of stilettos. Elise took the clothes to her burgundy and magenta bags, feeling a pang of worry at what she would do when she was all alone outside. "Bella, are you surrrrrre you don't want to come?" she pleaded. "I've told you, I have a job here. I wish I could come with you, but I don't know what's out there, and I don't plan on finding out." Bella said, bored of answering the same question over and over. "Finnnne," Elise replied, resigned. "Done!" Elise exclaimed, zipping up the last bag. Before Bella could answer, Ella jumped off the plush rose bed and wrapped Bella up in a hug so tight, a constrictor would be proud. "You'll come with me one day," Elise told her. "When my father's blood is spilled on the ground, covering it with red snow." Chapter Three Elise hid in a bush near the castle entrance, ignoring the thorny prickles it gave her. She replayed the scene that was to happen in her mind over and over, each time lessening the ever-growing fear that was kindled in her stomach, and replenished the increasing excitement of finally escaping. She checked her watch. Just three more minutes... she thought. Elise let out an exhale she didn't know she had been holding.10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... "Aaaaaah! Ow ow ow ow OW! Somebody help me! I fell in this bush!" Elise grinned as she heard the hurried stomps of 1,2,3,4,5 guards! She raced past them, adrenaline pumping through her body, and slammed the red button to close the gate. The alarms went off, and Elise turned, and ran. And ran, and ran, and ran- not once looking back. After 30 minutes of straight running, not knowing where to go, Elise crashed on top of a hill. "I did it," She whispered to herself. She slowly got louder. "I did it. I did it! I did it I did it I did it!" Rolling over in ecstatic laughter, Elise spotted a little village off to the side at the bottom of the hill. Curiosity captured her mind, pulling her to the village as if it was pulling a rope tied around her waist. Before she knew it, she was standing at the entrance of the village. Decubre Offe Tel Kulu It said. "Death of the king," Elise whispered, reading the language she once thought was gone that her mother had spoken. Just after that, she felt a hand slap over her mouth. Darkness engulfed her eyes. All went dark. Chapter Four Karro P.O.V. "Go check out the lorinya, Karro," Mother told me. As the son of vice president of our town, Mother was always ordering me around. She always said, "You are the son of the vice president. No one else is going to order you. So I must do it all myself." I faked a groan of resentment. I was secretly excited to meet the new lorinya. She was supposed to have escaped from the castle. A maid, perhaps? I stop my wondering as I approach the medical atrium. Room 217, Room 217, Room 217 I repeat in my head. When I open the door, the wind steals my breath. I stand there for a few seconds, battling the breeze to try to retrieve it. Laying unconscious on the white bed in a hospital gown is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Auburn hair falls in shining waves upon her head. A heart shaped face and a button nose compliment the petite size of her body and her slim legs. I gasp as her eyes blink open and I am granted with two green pools of warmth. I raised my hand up, about to wave, when she screams. Elise P.O.V. I am surrounded in stone. The stone comes closer, pushing, pushing, pushing. I try to scream, but I can't. I am both an onlooker and a participator of my own death. I am trapped, but still the stone comes closer, until I can't bear it anymore, until- "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I wake with a startle. I bump heads with someone. I groan, rubbing my temples. "Father?" I rasp out weakly, my voice hoarse like the gravel pathway through the flowers in the courtyard. Then it all comes back to me, flooding my head with my memories of yesterday. "Drink," an unfamiliar low but soothing voice commands. I open my eyes once more to find two oceans staring back at me. I gape, gawking at the lithe beauty in front of me. Adorned in cream form-fitting clothes too light for his tanned skin but too dark for his unnaturally white hair, he looks like he came straight out of one of Bella's magazines. Narrowing my eyes at the water suspiciously, I ask "Is it poisoned?" He laughs, a musical tone, that does not match the frustrating condescending tone that comes from his mouth to say "No," that makes me feel naive. "And why should I believe you when you knocked me out to bring me here? Where am I? What are you? Who are you?" I blurt out before thinking about the consequences. To my relief, he just throws his head back and laughs again. Annoying as it is, it's better than being humiliated. "Attitude, are we?" he says, thrusting the hand with the water back at me. A few drops splash on his skin. No acid-that's good, at least. I squint at him again. "Compromise. I drink while you talk," I tell him, stubborn. "Deal," he replies, though I can sense that he is stifling another fit of laughter. Either he really means no harm, or he is so much more powerful than me that he thinks my act of self-protection is just silly. As I begin sipping from the cup, he withholds his end of the deal. "You are in Decubre Offe Tel Kulu, the village dedicated to the death of the king." Before I can stop myself, I say,"I know what it means." He raises one eyebrow as if to say, "Oh, really?" "My mother spoke the language." He leans forward, and I can tell that he's intrigued. "What was her name?" he asks me. I glare at him. "My questions first!" I say, hands on my hips and a full-on pout in action. He chuckles. "Okay, okay!" he says, holding his hands up, resigned. "I am a human. I know, white hair and all. It's just dyed, the village sign for single people. My name is Karro. I am the son of the second in command of our village." "Karro," I repeat. The name rolls off my tongue like the waves at sea. "Okay, then. My mother's name is Rose. I am Elise." His eyebrows shoot up. "Rose, as in mother of the child of King Ethen the 3rd?" he asks. Now he is eyeing me suspiciously. I roll my eyes. "Relax. I just escaped my father. And no, it is not true that I partake in his cruelty." I visibly see his body un-stiffen. "Oh. Well, that's why you're so beautiful." This time it's my eyebrows that rocket upward, imitating his previous actions. We seem to be doing that a lot lately. A red cloak starts to spread up his neck and he turns his face away bashfully, recognizing his crude remark. A random feeling I have never felt before takes place. It feels like a tiny woman is dancing in my stomach, throwing rose petals as she goes. I frown. "What?" Karro asks, confused. "I am having a strange feeling," I respond. This time, he full on headbutts into fits of laughter. "You're not alone there," he says as it abates. Realization dawns on me, peeking at my heart as it filters through the small cracks of my thick skull. "Ohhhhhhhhh," I reply, feeling a warmth spread through my cheeks. To turn the attention of his pinning gaze away from me, I get down straight to the point. "So," I ask. "Will you help me kill my father?" Karro P.O.V. "Wait," I say incredulously. "Are you serious?" Elise nods her head vigorously. All bashful thoughts are forgotten. "If so, Elise, it will mean you need to train to fight." She nods her consent again. "Well then, I think it's time for you to meat the head of our village." I pause for a moment. "Your mother." End of Marking Period 1 Beginning of Marking Period 3 Elise P.O.V. I felt like I had just been slapped. My mother. Mother. I felt the name on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't get the word out of the currently blank plain that is my mind. Finally gathering a coherent thought, I wondered how it was possible she was here. Here. She wasn't dead. I felt myself slipping back to white nothingness, but I managed to grab onto reality at the last second. She escaped. My mother escaped and she didn't take me with her. I felt like I should be angry, but I only felt numb as Karro gently led me towards a pristine white house. The outside of the home was decorated with a garden that displayed a beautiful stone bird statue. I barely realize we are entering this home until Karro says, "Ms.Layoch?" "Is that her last name?" I whisper to him. "Yeah," he responds, in the same volume. I hear the light pattering of footsteps and a sweet voice that matches mine. "Yes, dear?" "You do know about the lorinya, yes?" "Of course, dear," mymother responds, this time with a tinge of annoyance, supposedly because she knows everything going on in her community. "Well," Karro continues shyly, "I'm just gonna say this straight- she's your daughter." "Right, Karro," she says tiredly, "You can stop opening my wounds. I thought you were better than these jokes." "But she really is! She's right here, Elise Layoch!" I hear an audible gasp from the kitchen. "Elise?" "Yes?" I answer in a small voice. At that, I hear racing footsteps, and before I know it, an old, kind looking woman is running towards me with her arms open. It's like a trigger to destroy a dam, and the rushing river of rage starts gushing through. "Get away from me!" I shout. "You left me, you're not my mother!" I cry out, hugging my arms tightly to my body. Chapter Five Elise P.O.V. Elise walked up to the training center in long strides. She met the little woman with rose petals again. That's weird, she thought. I'm don't love buildings. Shaking it off, she smiled nervously and entered the doorway. To her left was a room with two people sparring, to her right was a shooting range, and in front of her was a large gym with a tremendously big arsenal of weapons that went along every side of the room. The only furniture in the lobby was a curved marble desk for entering. She walked up to there, and saw that there was a man sitting down with brushed up blonde hair, camo clothing, and a broken nose. She stared defiantly into his beady eyes and said, "I'm here to enter military training." The guy looked up. "Seriously? You won't make it two days, girlie," he snickered. "Oh yeah?" Elise replied. "Funny how that's coming from the guy who got stuck being a clerk." He scowled. Fine. What's your name-girlie." "Elise Ethan Robell." "Well. Go ahead, girlie. Go meet the general in the gym." Elise rolled her eyes, picked up her bag, and joined the line of beginner soldiers. "Sir, yes sir!" The general's eyes snapped to hers. "You sure you got what'a takes,lorinya?" "Sir, yes sir!" He beckoned to her with his finger. "Come. I will do special training with you." A chorus of "Sir, yes sir!"'s came from the crowd. Feeling anxious, Elise followed the general into a private training room. He handed her a long, curved metal blade. "This is a kaya." It should suit you. "Yes, sir." Elise took the kaya. "This is how you use it." he said. He walked up to one of the dummies from behind. When he was within 3 feet of the dummy, he became a blur of movement. Then he walked through the dummy, and it fell in neat squares to the ground. Elise gaped at the general, dumbstruck. "Do it." he said. Elise walked up behind a different dummy. When she was within 4 feet, she felt a strange pull in her stomach. She embraced it, and let it do the work. When she got hold of her self again, she gawked at the ground, then the general, who was grinning maniacally, then the ground again. She had chopped the dummy up into inch sized pieces. "Well, then," he said. "I guess you've found you're weapon!" Entry 3 MP2 Chapter Six Elise P.O.V. "Do you pledge not to harm the village?" "Yes." "Do you swear to work hard for the village?" "Yes." "Do you breathe, just to fight for the village?" "Yes." "Welcome to the army." The general hugs me, and the crowd erupts in applause. I am wearing black pants, a black shirt, and a kaya in it's sheath is attached to my back. I have been accustomed to the life here. Eat. Train. Rest. Eat. Train. Fight. Eat. Sleep. It's all I've lived for the past six weeks. I am strong. I am deadly. I am feared. I will be the first female to enter Decubre's army. Faster, nimbler, quick-witted, decisive, strategical, and determined, I have passed all of the men. Picking flowers is for Elise. This, this is for Lize. Revenge. It's what keeps me going. Love. It's what keeps me living. Brains. It's what keeps me winning. The only ones who see past my facade are Karro and my mother. After the ceremony is over, I break out into a run towards my house. I fly into my mothers arms, and her eyes are shining with pride. "You did it, baby girl," she whispers in my ear. "You did it." I know I should be mad at her for leaving me, but right now I'm not strong enough to process that. We break away. "You should go tell Karro." I nod, and race out of the house. "Wait! You need dinner!" she yells out from behind me, but I ignore her. Up the hill, cross the river, turn left. There it is. "Karro!" I call at the brick building. "Karro!" "Ya!" "Ah!" My military skills kick in, and I spin around fast enough that I get a solid kick to his chest, even though he tries to dodge away. He's learned to stop trying to block my attacks-it's useless. "You deserved that!" I fire at him. "Yes, I did," he replies, a grin on his face that held no shame or regret. "So, what's the hurry?" he asked. "I finally got admitted to the army!" I squeal. Karro's eyes light up. "That's great!" he exclaims. Before I realize what's happening, Karro plants a purposely sloppy kiss squarely on my hand. "Ewwww!" I cry out, slapping him. He's still grinning, even with the red mark still on his face. "Totally worth it," he informs me. Entry 4 MP2 I roll my eyes. Taking his wrist, I lead him to the town center. "C'mon, lets go to the training center. I want a good reason to beat your face to a pulp." I say nonchalantly. Unable to hold it back anymore, we both burst into fits of laughter, rolling and holding their chests in their arms. Elise doesn't realize Karro has stood up already. "Race you there!" he hollers from ten yards in front of her. "Hey, that's not fair!" Elise yelled back, complaining. Then again, nothing about Karro was. I ran up the front steps, only to find Karro already in the sparring room with fencing stick and protection on. I draw out my kaya. I never use anything other than it. Never. I let the pull take over, and I become the blur that I once thought impossible. Dodge, feign a thrust left, roll, counter, thrust right. I hold mykaya back just millimeters away from Karro's heart. "I win!" I yell. "Again!" Karro yells back, even though we both know I always win. "What's your prize this time, girlie?" Karro has taken a liking to that name to tease me ever since I told him about the clerk incident. "Ice cream!" I exclaim. "And for calling me that, 4 scoops!" Laughing and teasing, they make their way up the hill. "I'm getting ice cream!" Elise says. "Good for you." "YOU'RE getting me ice cream!" "Who's You're?" Elsie rolled her eyes, laughing. Finally at the small ice cream stand, Karro greets the man working there, and I can't hear what they're saying, but Karro asks me, "What flavors?" "Chocolate mint chip, fudge, cookie dough, and caramel." Karro nods, and then turns back to the man. He yells, "Close your eyes!" I'm confused, but I do what he says. I hear sounds that I class as male grunting, a bang, and then a screech of tires. I'm pondering what this could mean, and I jump, startled, when Karro taps me on the neck. It's only then that I notice my eyes were glued shut, because they don't even open. "You can open you're eyes now," Karro whispers, sounding nervous, though I wouldn't know why. I manage to wedge my eyes open. In front of me is a large ice cream cake, sitting on a silver platter. The cake is beautiful, but none of that matters to me. What matters is the gel writing scrawled on the top. It reads, "It's time to show you what you are," Chapter Seven Elise P.O.V. "What I am?" Elise asks, confused. Karro seems hesitant to answer. "I-I've been lying to you for a while. You see, from the first time you fought, we discovered what you are. I was assigned to research you and-" "EXCUSE me?!" Elise explodes. "You were ASSIGNED to REASEARCHme?! So this "friendship" wasn't even real?!" Karro begins, "No, wait, I didn't mean it like that, just let me ex-" but I can't hear him. All I hear and feel is an encompassing rage of turmoil and anger building up into a ball of fury inside me. All conscious and human thoughts disappear, fading into the blackness of my soul. All that is, all that was, all that will be, is black, and more black and more black, until I myself fade into the darkness as well. I'm back in the stone prison. I've figured out now that it's my consciousness' way of keeping me from unleashing the thing Karro said I am, to stop me from doing things I wouldn't want to do. I don't mind the crushing. The pain brings me closer and closer to the second reality-but every time I enter it, another crack forms in the wall. The thing wants out. Entry 5 MP2 End Of Marking Period 2 Chapter Eight Karro P.O.V. Guilt. It pounds down like a hurricane. It's like the entire Pacific Ocean has decided to crash down on me, shells cracking on my spine, glass shards cutting into my legs, my arms burning from the power of a shark's bite. Then all of a sudden, the ocean is gone, and I'm being suffocated my sand, pouring into my mouth and burning my eyes, salting my wounds, until I open my eyes. I open my eyes to find that I am standing on the ground, there is no sea or sand, Elise is in a pile on the floor, and the ice cream vendor is staring blankly at us with glassy eyes. My first thought is to carry Elise back, but I'm not sure anymore if she would want me to, or if the strange, golden circle surrounding her would let me. Elise P.O.V. "Hello." The silky, soothing voice resounds in my mind. "Wake up now." At the command, I feel a strong urge to open my eyes, but they are glued shut with crust like pockets of glue. One millimeter at a time, they seem to lift up at the speed of a snail. To my surprise, they lock onto a male's. Draped in a white robe, he emits a faint, golden aura, and a mysterious circle surrounds him. End Of MP 3 Beginning of MP 2 For some reason, my silly heart pumps at the sight and my tired legs find the strength to stand up and walk to him at the agonizing pace of a sloth. "Brother," I whisper, awed. It's as if I am incapable of thinking out anything else-how I know he's my brother, whether I can trust him, or whether I am dreaming. I only feel like somehow, the missing piece of my puzzle has been completed, and that from now on I'll start seeing the world as a cup half full. But at that moment-I realize. I'm too far away. Too far. My burning calves walk faster, faster, and faster, until I'm running, but no matter how far I go, he is stilltoo far. Every step takes me backwards, lets me fight the current like a salmon swimming upstream. Soon, he is but a speck on the horizon, close enough only for me to hear him shout "Good luck!" before he fades away into the mist. Chapter Nine Karro P.O.V. "It's okay," Rose says. No, it's not. I think. "Thank you," I respond, accepting the comfort anyways. I'm lying in bed, face down, Rose by my side, slowly stroking my arm up and down. "She'll get over it. Eventually she'll realize that you couldn't have made up all of those things, and you wouldn't have spent that much time with her just to research her." "But when she does she'll ask me what she is, and I won't be able to tell her, because I don't know! And Elise will think that I do know, and I'm just not telling her!" I complain, groaning. Rose sighs. She knows that she will never convince me that everything will be okay. "Look. Think about it from my perspective. I left my daughter in the hands of a maniac to escape, so that 30, 40, 50, years later I might be able to slay that monster. If anyone should have been worried about Elise not ever forgiving them, it was me. And guess what? She did. So get your lazy butt of that bed, and get some work done. Girls aren't attracted to boys that sit down, whine and do nothing." With that, Rose struts stiffly out the door, her hands in fists, the door making a woosh, bang sound as it flies shut like a fish trying to escape a piranha. After that, I know-I've worn out her patience. I was aware that I had been pushing it, but I didn't know I had drawn the line so thin. I groaned into the plush pillow one more time, and then sprung up from bed to start weeding the lawn. Elise P.O.V. "Uuuuggghhhhh." The sound scares me at first, until I realize it came out from my own betraying mouth. My eyes make my vision fuzzy as I blink for what feels like the first time, and the smell my nose paves for me is absolutely horrid.Well, face. You could at least work for me. I mean, that really is your only purpose in life. I think grumpily. When the fuzziness is gone, I take a look at my surroundings. A black scorched circle lines the ground around me. Cautiously stepping over it, I wobble my way down the hill. Only when I get to the bottom do I think of what has happened. It's like I just got a hold of the entire situation. Karro. That faker. That liar. That theif, that two face-that-that- "Friend," I whisper. "He's my friend." Chapter Ten Elise P.O.V. "Karro?" I shout, jogging along the village. "Karro!" I stop, my hands on my knees, panting heavily. Whatever happened in the time I was out on the hill really drained me. However, I need to talk to him about something. Something important. Something that we've been procrastinating, and the due date is now. I round the corner to see a familiar face weeding my mom's lawn and I run up to him, arms open, smiling, and I watch his happy face turn to surprise as I grab him by the ear and yank him out on the street. "Now," I bark at him. Karro's eyes harden. "No. It's not safe." "Now," I demand again. He opens his mouth, ready to fire another excuse- "Now. And that's final," I say, fire in my eyes-and then I walk away. Karro P.O.V. I sling the bag that should feel like a feather, but is weighed down with feelings of wariness onto my back. It's only 7 pounds-containing water, preserved foods, 2 sleeping bags, and toiletry items. It shouldn't be possible, but Rose spelled it to be bigger inside and to be lighter. Well, I think. There's no point in hiding the magic now since I'm gonna have to use it to protect Elise anyways. With that, I decide to just teleport the heavier, larger suitcase next to me containing much more water and food to the hill, our meeting spot. Time to start the journey. Elise P.O.V. "Where is he!?" I groan out loud, tapping my foot and looking at my new watch Rose gave me. It was rimmed with gold and had strange different colored buttons on the bottom and 3 weird holes on the side. Whatever. Still a watch. I had just started to thoroughly examine the ticking device when I was startled by a loud bang and a poof. I screamed like a baby as a huge suitcase just plopped down beside me. I was sure I was seeing things. Tentatively, I reached with my index finger to touch it, knowing that it would confirm my hallucinations. I jumped back when my finger met a hard, smooth surface, forgetting what a heavy sack I was carrying around and falling on my back, probably crushing all the valuables inside. Closing my eyes, I reason myself. You can turn into a whirlwind, and you are definitely not human. And you seem okay with that. So why should a falling suitcase from out of nowhere be any diff- "Aaahhhh!" Feeling two fingers gently tapping my shoulder, I topple to the side, leaves skittering from the wind created by my fall. I feel my cheek sink into the dirty mud. Sitting up, I punch Karro in the face. "Hey!" he exclaims, chortling. Helping Idea Starter Sites http://www.dailywritingtips.com/36-adjectives-describing-light/ www.poemhunter.com/poem-topics/ www.poetrysoup.com/poems/poem_topics www.creative-writing-now.com/poem-starters.html www.creative-writing-now.com/poetry-ideas.htm Category:Period Seven Category:All Students